Final Ed-mester
by Shaman94
Summary: The last year of the Eds confinement to school. How will they spend what may very well be the final time all of them and their friends being in the same neighborhood let alone room? Let's find out.
1. Prelude

**I've come into this site with the Eds, I'll be going out with them.**

* * *

The sun rises over Peach Creek as a new day sweeps over the cul-de-sac of Rethink Avenue. But it was no normal day, for it was the day summer had ended and a new school year had begun. The last School year for many of the kids of the cul-de-sac. Senior year for...

* * *

"Another bright and beautiful day." Double D says as he rises out of bed.

He approaches his wardrobe, swinging the doors open and peering inside to a collection of the same outfit, red shirt, purple pants. Edd was ready for a new day and a new school year.

* * *

Meanwhile, the sunlight beamed into Eddy's room through the crooked blinds of his window, nailing him right in the eyes. He flinches and rolls over. His alarm clock then begins to sound off. Eddy, with an annoyed grunt, slams a shoe over the clock, crushing it. He then reluctantly rose up from bed and yawns.

"Another year of having to listen how we messed up in the eyes of some random adult." Eddy think's to himself as he makes his way to his bathroom. "But what's that stud?" He asks his own reflection in the mirror. "You know a man with a plan? But who can it possibly be? Me? Are you talking about me?... Of course you are! Cause this is the last year we'll be pushed into this waste of time! Meaning, anything goes." He ends with a grin.

* * *

At the same time, big Ed is seen asleep in his lazy boy chair. A fart then goes off, startling him awake. Ed laughs then turns to the backpack and school supplies placed on his table. His laughter then starts to break down into a soft weeping.

* * *

The three friends exit their houses and begin to march down the sidewalk side by side.

"Good morrow fine gentlemen. Are you as eager for this day to start as I am?" Edd asks.

"For once sock head, yeah. Yeah I am." Eddy answers with a smirk forming on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Peach Creek High, a teacher seats at his desk in an empty classroom. His name 'Mister Carmine' was spelled out on the blackboard. He turns to it.

"Maybe I should have spelled it 'Mista'. Let the kids know I'm a jokester too." He thought outloud. "No, no. Plenty of time to establish that later on in the year. So excited." He said as the bell to the begining of the day rung.


	2. Day One Part One

A view of Peach Creek High. The Eds approach the stoop that leads to the entrance, where Johnny 2x4 was creeping nearby.

"There they are Plank. Soon we shall have our vengence. Just have to wait a little longer." Johnny says to the board in his hand. "What? Well yeah, we should also come up with a plan. But soon my buddy, soon."

The Eds make their way up the stoop as Ed rambles on to the others.

"Valiant, IDW, Dark Horse, Image, Top Cow, Titan. And then we move on to Manga's such as-"

"Melon-head was yammering on about getting back at us again." Eddy states, ignoring Ed.

"It's been five years Eddy, I highly doubt he's going to do anything out of the blue now." Edd reassures him. "Though, the fact he still finds comfort in a dissolving piece of wood to this day is rather unsettling."

"Gotta respect his tendency to carry a grudge."

"That you do."

"Seven Seas, Shounen Jump Weekly and Monthly, Digital Manga Publishing, Kodasha."

"Ed, if you keep going on about comic publishers other than DC and Marvel, I am going to take a swan dive off the roof while screaming out your name to the heavens."

"Gottcha Edd-O."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kevin and Nazz share a moment between a vending machine and row of lockers.

"One more year to go." Kevin says.

"And then?" Nazz asks happily, already knowing the answer.

"You'll have to wait and see. Cause when the question finally pops, it is going to kick your-" Kevin stops as a voice drowns the two out.

"As was yesterday, so it is today." Double D's voice echoed down the hall.

Both Kevin and Nazz sighed and stepped out of their hiding place, just in time to meet the trio in the hall as they turned the corner.

"Kev. Nazz." Eddy greets the two as he and Kevin high-five.

"I believe the two of you will be happy to know we all share a class together for another riveting year of school." Double D informs the duo.

"Dude, sweet." Nazz answers. "Is it home room?"

"Well, that's the odd thing about this year. We have only one class for the whole day."

"Seriously?" Kevin asks.

"I've already informed the staff of the main office of the odd circumstances so it should be fixed by the end of the day."

"But hey, first day is a free ride. Let's kick up our feet and enjoy what we can as we milk this tit for all its worth." Eddy adds, coming between the two and wrapping and arm around each ones shoulder as they turn and walk down the hall.

"I do wish he'd take this more seriously, Ed." Double D tells Ed as the others walk out of ear shot.

"Yeah. Kevin seems to be bored already."

"What? No. I'm speaking of Eddy. I can already tell he's got something up his sleeve."

"You mean like when I play 'poke her' with Eddy on Saturday nights?"

"Well, firstly it's pronounced 'Poker'. Secondly, I mean like when... Huh, for once you actually came up with a good analogy."

"Oh? Where is it?"

"... Right, well. What Eddy doesn't know this year, Ed, is that I have prepared resumes and personal bios on everyone in class. I'm betting Eddy thinks he'll be able to get this teacher to quite by the end of this quarter, but he'll instead be met with a far more powerful foe than he could've ever imagined, for he or she shall be armed with knowledge!" The sound of thunder and lights flickering fill the scene as Double D finishes.

"That's some mad scientist stuff right there. Yup it is."

"Must be something wrong with the wiring in this part of the hall but I'm pretty sure that was the bell. Shall we Ed?"

"Right behind ya Victor Von Crazy."


End file.
